


Submerged

by YappiChick



Category: Prince of Persia: Sands of Times
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dastan wants to go swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submerged

“Come in,” he encourages. Dastan doesn’t wait for an answer before taking off his vest and jumping into pool in the palace’s private garden.

Tamina shakes her head. “No.” She feigns disinterest, knowing it will aggravate her husband. “Playing in the water is for children.”

“Playing in the water is _fun_ ,” he corrects, grinning.  To illustrate his point, he flicks waters at her. She looks at the damp ground at her feet in disbelief

There are better things they could be doing with their time and she tells him as much.

He pretends to consider the wisdom of her words. “Sitting in a room with stuffy dignitaries or staying in here?” Dastan floats on his back. “I will have to take time to consider my answer.”

Tamina presses her lips together, annoyed. “Then I will wait for your decision. Inside.”

He flips around and swims to the edge of the pool. “Don’t try to convince me that you don’t want to join me. I can see the desire on your face.”

She does want to jump in the pool with him. The water droplets rolling down his chest beckon her, but she isn’t going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. “You flatter yourself.”

Dastan grins unapologetically. “I have to since my wife won’t. Now,” he said, holding out his hand, “will you join me or will I have the pool all to myself?”

She lets out a exaggerated sigh. “I suppose I must. Who knows what trouble you will get into if I leave you alone?” She removes several layers of clothing, only keeping on the bare essentials, before jumping into the pool.

When Tamina emerges from the water, she notices Dastan who is looking at her hungrily. She gives him a disapproving glare. “You are wagging your tongue like a dog.”

He gives her a shrug. She can almost hear his unspoken question: _Can you blame me?_ He says nothing as he wades to her and cups her cheek. He leans in for a kiss.

 _Perhaps_ , she thinks as his lips cover her own, _we should go swimming more often._


End file.
